A Rose By Any Other Name
by pigeontastic
Summary: Our favorite chocolatier is feeling a bit lonesome around Valentine's Day. When he meets the sweet Rose McCleary, he has the wacky idea to take her into his factory, make her fall in love with him and keep her there forever with him!
1. Strange Behavior

**Well, this is my first CatCF fanfic…I hope you enjoy. I'm a big fan of fluff, so if you don't like any of that stuff, you might not want to read this story. Or you might. I could be wrong! I'd love to hear what you think of this first chapter...so leave a comment! I'm open to any sort of criticism! I don't claim to own any of the CatCF characters…I do own Rose!**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 1

Winter was still quite fierce in the town that the largest chocolate factory in the world cast it's shadow upon. It was nearly February. Regardless of this weather, the town was bustling with people headed on their way to work, or just out for a nice winter's walk. There was something awfully somber, yet peaceful about the town, though. Wonka, the owner of the infamous factory that placed itself in the middle of this town, had given out the golden tickets not much more than a year ago. Things in the world were pretty much back to normal. The same thing could not be said for Willy Wonka.

Sales were going well for Willy's chocolate business, even better that Charlie and his family were there with him. Charlie was a very bright boy, always helping him come up with new concoctions and candies. Willy liked having him around. Lately, though, he had not been his norm…odd self. He had become a bit more quiet, and seemed to want to wander off places around the factory by himself. He had a strange look in his eye…even more strange than the one he'd already had glittering somewhere deep within his eyes. It seemed a bit…sad. This concerned Charlie.

"Mum", Charlie said at the dinner table one evening in his home, which rested in the middle of the great factory, "Mr. Wonka hasn't been seeming quite…normal lately. What do you think's the matter with him?" he asked in that voice full of childish curiosity.

"Well my boy, when has he ever seemed quite normal?" she answered with a slight giggle.

"No, I mean…this is a bit different. He seems a lot quieter. He sighs a lot, which he never really used to do, unless of course he's having flashbacks", said the young boy, looking down at the floor.

"Well let me tell you something that I think could be the dilemma. Mr. Wonka could be feeling…lonely. Its something that everyone feels when they don't…have someone…you know, with them", Mrs. Bucket tried to explain.

"What do you mean? He has us, and we are his family. We love him, don't we?" "Sometimes love from your family isn't enough. He might be wanting love from someone else, perhaps. You know, like how Dad and I love each other" she said, smiling at him.

This made Charlie even more curious. He wanted to find out for himself if that was why Mr. Wonka was acting the way he was. He hopped up, kissed his mum on the cheek, and bolted out the door in search for the amazing chocolatier.

Charlie asked an oompa loompa where exactly Mr. Wonka might be. It made a signal that meant he was in his bedchambers.

"Will he mind being visited?" Charlie asked. It shook it's head no. Charlie went to the glass elevator and pressed the button which sent him straight to his boss's room. When he got there, he was a little nervous as to whether or not he should knock on the door. After all, there was no telling what he was up to in there. He might accidentally disturb him from his sleep. But Charlie decided that was a chance he had to take.

He slowly knocked three times on his door, and stepped back a few steps. He heard a muffled groan coming from inside the room. "Come in!" said Willy Wonka with a less-than-sing-songy voice. Charlie opened the door slowly and shut the door behind him.

"Well, are you going to stand at the door all day, or are you going to come over here and say something?", he said, his face somewhat buried in his pillow, lying face down on his bed.

"I…just wondered what was wrong. I'm sorry if this is a bad time. I'll just…" Charlie said, being cut off in the middle of his sentence. "No, no, NO my boy, please! Come here!" said the candyman, who hopped from his previous position on his bed. He crossed his legs and motioned for the boy to come over to the side of his bed. Charlie did just that.

"I've been a little worried lately. You don't seem…yourself. And when you aren't yourself, things get…a little awkward. Are you…lonely?" said Charlie in an all-too-sympathetic voice.

Wonka sighed, and looked down at the boy. "Yyyeah. I just feel…weird. And it's….weird. It's like I'm…well, never mind. I don't think _you, _little boy, would understand." He said.

"Maybe if you actually told me what you were feeling, then I would understand. I'm smarter than you think I am." Charlie stated. "I didn't say you _weren't _smart, and I don't think you're any less smarter than you think I think you…ok, let's get to the point. I was trying to come up with an invention. Something new that nobody's ever thought about for V…V….Va…","Valentine's Day." "Yeah, that! And then, something in me went…weird. What's V…that holiday…all about? Doesn't it involve two people that are…in love? GROSS! That's what I thought at first. But then I realized…I was…alone. And…kinda sad! I felt empty. Like the hollow candy you eat around Easter. It was weird, because for that moment I remembered seeing you and your parents together, and they looked…well…happy! I wanted to be happy like that. I want to have someone there who will make my candy taste even better, just because they're there with me. But what can I do? That's all I've been thinking about lately, and my candy is horrible right now, because all I can think about is…is…",

"Love?"

For a moment Willy Wonka couldn't speak. All he could do is stare off into space with that creepy (but loveable) half smile he wore when he realized something or got an idea. "So that's it…I just want someone to love. But how? How do I get someone like everyone else does?" Willy Wonka asked with the innocence of a child who has yet to experience something as deep of a subject as that.

"It just happens, Mr. Wonka. I don't know how. It's something you feel when you meet the person you want to spend a very long time with. That's what mum says, at least." Charlie said, shrugging. "You're right…but…where can I find such a thing?" Wonka wondered, with yet another distressed look in his eyes. "Tomorrow sounds like a good day for a walk, don't you think?" Charlie said, smiling. "I think you're onto something." Said the amazing chocolatier.

**Sorry the first chapter was boring! I'll be working on the next chapter soon! Please comment and let me know what you think about it so far, and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**- THE pumpkin queen!**


	2. Rose and Waking up Willy Wonka

**Well, here is chapter number TWO! Things should start getting interesting…**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 2

Rosaline McCleary worked at the very old ice cream parlor down on 18th street. Her friends, which she had very few of, called her Rose affectionately. She was twenty years of age, and was a very smart young woman at that. She had soft, dark, curly brown hair which hung a little below her waist, and was usually tied up in a bun to keep her cool at work. Her pale skin was flecked with freckles here and there, and her bright blue eyes could light up the whole room. She had a rather silly smile, though, what with her braces that she had not been rid of for at least five years. Her orthodontist, Mr. Wilbur Wonka had made sure her teeth were practically perfect. Her father was a friend of his.

Today was a rather busy day at work. She had many customers waiting on her to fix them something. Poor Rose's wireframed glasses kept trying to slip off her nose. She sighed. "This is going to be a long day…" she mumbled under her breath.

Once the day was over, she cleaned up the messes that little children had carelessly made on the tables. She liked owning an ice cream store, though. Seeing smiles on children's faces was what she lived for. It was a lonely place to work at, though, seeing as she was the only one working there. Everyone in the town liked her, though. She was always ready to serve, with a friendly smile on her face. Even so, Rose was a rather lonely young woman with little or no excitement in her life.

Finally, she was done cleaning up shop. She turned off the lights, and headed out the door with her bag. It was six o' clock, and the sun was just about to set. Rose stopped on the street corner to glance up at the factory. _I wonder what kind of life that Charlie and his family are living, now that they've had their house moved into the factory. Better yet, what kind of a life does Willy Wonka lead? Better than mine, most likely. I'd like to meet that man. It couldn't be too lonely in there. He has everything. _

Though Rose put on a winning smile every day for her customers, her heart ached. She wanted something more out of life than being the sweet young ice cream parlor owner that everyone knew her as. She wanted…well…what did she want? She couldn't really put her finger on it. She missed her parents, who had left the ice cream parlor to her before they up and left her for Hawaii. She hadn't heard from them since she was 16. But that couldn't be what was really pulling at her heart.

She saw several couples come into her shop sometimes. They all looked so content and happy with each other. She wanted to feel that way with someone. But not just any someone. She didn't want someone ordinary…ordinary people will hurt you, she'd learned. _Maybe I'm just crazy…_ she thought, as she unlocked the door to her tiny apartment. Throwing her shoulder bag on the floor, she collapsed on her bed. She dreamed some very strange dreams about that foreboding chocolate factory.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie woke up early. He had his heart set on taking Mr. Wonka out for a walk. He wanted him to get to interact with other people. Most of all, he wanted him to meet someone. Not that he'd had anyone in particular in mind, he just wanted Willy to interact with the people of the town, and maybe then he wouldn't be so lonely.

Charlie ran as fast as he could to Mr. Wonka's bedroom after he'd gotten into his clothes. Without even knocking, he bolted through the door and jumped up on his bed. "Wake up! Get up! We're going out! Get dressed!" Charlie said all in one breath. Wonka opened one eyelid, then shut it immediately. "Little boy…you are not the boss of me. I'm the boss of you. Go back to sleep for at least 345,986,457,765 more seconds. Then, and only then, will I get up." He said without opening an eye, or even moving from his position on the bed.

Charlie frowned. He then whispered, "You have a bad haircut", into his boss's ear, which made him jolt up and scowl at him. "I **do not**! You're just jealous!" he whined, and threw a pillow at Charlie's face.

"Oh well. You'll never find someone if you're lazy." Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Willy then remembered his father's ever-present nagging voice, "You will never succeed, Willy, if you are lazy. I won't have a lazy son. A woman will not want a lazy husband."

Willy rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Getting up." "Good!" Charlie smiled. _The things I do for this boy…_Willy thought. But even though he didn't know it, Charlie would be doing a bigger favor for him soon.

Although Charlie had quite a time getting Mr. Wonka to walk out the door, the two friends and businessmen finally walked outside. It was the first time Wonka had been outside in almost a year.

"Heheh…well. This will be fun." Said that unmistakeably sing-songy voice of Willy Wonka. Charlie hoped he was right. _I'm doing this for you. You'd better make it worthwhile…_thought Charlie. The two stepped outside the gates, and walked toward town.

**Is it alright so far? Have any ideas? I'd love to hear from you guys! Chapter three should be up soon .**


	3. Willy Wonka's Plan

**Here's chapter three…tell me what you guys think so far!**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 3

It wasn't exactly what you'd call a productive day for Rose. Nevertheless, she didn't mind at all. The sun was peeking out today, which melted some of the snow that had already fallen the night before. Rose sat behind the counter; wire rimmed glasses set upon the tip of her nose, buried in a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. She loved reading in her spare time, especially Shakespeare's plays and sonnets. There was not much else she could do, visiting her friends wasn't exactly an option since most of them, the few she had, were on vacation to get away from the freezing weather in town.

Rose sighed. Yet another uninteresting, boring day was ahead of her. She longed for something, anything, to happen to her. Anything to escape the boring life she led. She had no clue what she was in for.

Meanwhile, Charlie and his black-goggled friend walked down the road, not exactly getting anywhere. "Where do you think we are going, little boy? I don't see anyone, anything, or anywho out today. My legs are killing me." Wonka said, with a little air of impatience in his voice. Charlie sighed. They really hadn't been getting anywhere.

They walked down to the corner of 18th street. "Ooh! Ice cream. Never seen that place before. Let's go in!", said the candyman, with that childish voice of his. They both scurried over to the ice cream parlor, and opened the door, which made the bell at the top jingle. This made Willy Wonka giggle a little…he was obviously pretty amused by this. He walked back out the door, then walked in, at least four times before he actually came in.

Concentrating so hard on her reading, she hadn't even heard the bell the first or second time Willy had been jingling it. A little startled at first, she threw her book down on the floor and hopped up, dusting her smock with her hands.

"Charlie Bucket! It's a surprise seeing you he…" She stopped mid sentence, noticing that someone was kneeling on the floor in front of the counter, peering into the glass case that surrounded all the different kinds of ice cream she had. Whoever they were, they had a funny top hat on, and strange black goggles on. She knelt down behind the case, to get a better look at this face. Whoever they were jumped a little, seeing her eye level with them. She smiled a cute, amused smile and giggled a little. Even to a twenty year old, this looked a little funny.

They took off their goggles to reveal the brightest shade of blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. He pulled out a set of what looked like flashcards. "M…My name is Willy Wonka! H...hello!", he said with an all-too-exaggerated smile. Rose stood up, a little taken aback, and somewhat amused.

"It's rather nice to meet you, finally." She said, once again dusting off her smock. It had become a nervous habit for her. He stood up, still smiling that almost plastered smile. His eye twitched slightly. "You aren't one of those fiends who stole my secret recipes, are you? You're not, are you? I should hope not. If you were, I'd be terribly angry!", Wonka said, still smiling, and a little more wide-eyed. Charlie stepped up to him and yanked on his coat to get his attention. Wonka looked down at Charlie, whose eyebrows were furrowed. Wonka shrugged.

_This is an awkward surprise…_Rose thought. "Well, wh…what can I do for you?", Rose said, smiling yet another metallic smile. Willy Wonka noticed her braces and shuddered a little. _Wow. She's kinda pretty._ He thought. Then he had another thought. _She could come visit my factory. Maybe she'd stay there…forever. Heheheheheh. Then again, I could **make** her stay with me._ _Heheh. It wouldn't be too hard, I don't think_

"Oh nothing,", he said with almost a maniacal grin on his face, "we were just stopping in to say hello! Goodbye!", and with that, he grabbed Charlie by the arm and dragged him outside. "What do you think you're doing? We didn't even get to talk to her. Why are we going back to the factory?" Charlie said, extremely confused.

"Because, my dear boy, I've got an idea. It wouldn't be hard to get her to come to the factory would it? We could just invite her to come visit for awhile." Wonka said. "We don't even hardly _know_ her! What are you talking about?" Charlie said, bemused. "If she comes to the factory, she won't be allowed to leave again, and therefore I will never be alone! Hehehe!", he giggled.

"People can't just **make** someone love them." Charlie said, stopping him. "Oh, but I can!" Willy Wonka said with a smile. That smile rarely left his face. "Bu…" Charlie began. "No buts! I know exactly what I am doing, and I will send for her tomorrow morning! Then at last I will never be alone!" Wonka said, with a wave of his hand, as if it was some magnificent plan. _This is not how I had thought things would go…_Charlie thought.

Willy Wonka walked into his factory with the widest grin on his face. He knew for sure things wouldn't be the same after tomorrow. Charlie was thinking the same, but not in the enthusiastic way Willy Wonka was. _He can't just take her in and keep here here forever. It's not right, and not possible. But he owns the factory. He can do whatever he pleases._ Charlie shrugged.

* * *

**I'm taking this story in a different direction than I thought that I would! Comments anybody? Does this look like a good way for me to turn my story?**


	4. The Flier

**Thank you for your reviews guys! I had a bad feeling no one would like my story, but I guess you proved me wrong! Special thanks to Wicked Seraphina…I enjoy a nice review like that! On with the story?**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 4

Our young Rose stood behind the ice cream counter, a little…baffled. _So that was Willy Wonka. He seems quite odd…but nevertheless VERY funny. I wonder why left so quick? I probably ran him off with these big obnoxious braces of mine. Darn them. That's why you've never had a relationship with anyone, Rose, because you don't appeal to people. You're just that weird girl who always sat in the corner, off in her own little world. _She thought. _That was your opportunity to meet one of the most famous inventors in the WORLD, and you stand there and act shy. I'm never going to get married…_

Yet again, daylight was fading, and the snow began to fall again. She cleaned up, turned off the lights, and headed out the door with her book in hand. _This is how I predict my life will be for the next…well…for the rest of my life. _

As she approached her apartment, she noticed a flier on her door. Looked sort of important. _Heh, maybe it's an eviction notice. They're throwing me out because I'm too quiet._ She shoved her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose with her index finger and brought the flier closer to her face. It read:

**I, Willy Wonka, have cordially invited you to come visit my factory. I expect you to be here at 1:00 pm. Alone. Don't bring anyone else. I'll only need that cute little smile of yours.**

**W. Wonka**

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Rose said to herself. _I'll only be needing that cute little smile of yours? Okay… _This slightly scared Rose. She'd never actually…met him before. She wondered if he was some kind of a sick creep. She read the letter again, and it didn't seem to be the case. He actually seemed pretty nice. Just a little…out there.

What exactly was this, anyway? Sure, she'd always wanted to see the factory, but why did he just want her to come? What special importance to human kind was she? _Well, come to think of it, that Charlie wasn't really anyone…special. In fact, he wasn't very special at all. He was just a nice little boy. Very poor, too. I remember his house, sitting over there in a far corner away from every other house. I'm not very rich, pretty, or anything. Maybe he just wants someone else to visit his factory. Maybe he's lonely. I sure am. _

Rose decided that she'd visit his factory tomorrow. After all, who wouldn't, given an opportunity like that?

* * *

**Sorry it was such a short chapter! I'm going to write more tonight. :D**


	5. Awkward Silence

**Here's Chapter Five! Oh, and to answer your question Queen Bowie, I've based this off the 2005 movie. I always thought he had blue eyes! Oh well, it kind of all depends on how you look at it. Hehehe. Thanks for your comments you guys! I finally have a good idea where I think this is going now. Well, anyway. Here's the chappy.**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 5

It was finally morning…Rose had been having horrible dreams the night before. All of which involved that mystery candyman. She worried far too much for her own good, which in the past proved to be one of her…well, weaknesses. Rose rolled out of bed, and onto the floor where she layed for at least a minute or two. She gave a quick glance at her alarm clock, then continued to resume the fetal position on her floor.

_Wait a second..._Rose thought, and stood up, to look at the alarm clock better. 12:54, her digital clock read. _That's not good. He asked me to be there at 1:00. I hope he's not angry that I'm going to be there late…he doesn't seem too patient a person. _She bit her lip worriedly. "No time to sit around, I guess." Rose said to herself.

It was frighteningly cold today, she noticed. Rose didn't own a car or anything, so she walked by foot to the factory, as fast as she could. Her asthma prevented her from running quickly, which wasn't really helping at this point. It wasn't a very far distance to the factory from her apartment. In fact, you could see the factory from her bedroom window.

Meanwhile, as expected, Willy Wonka was getting a tad impatient. "Where in the whole of Loompaland could she possibly be? I don't understand how hard it is to follow a few simple instructions." He said, tapping his cane on the ground a few times. He was standing inside the hallway that lead to the chocolate room.

"I still sort of think it's a bad idea. You know, inviting her here, then expecting her to live here forever. I don't know how you think you are going to pull it off." said his companion, leaning up against the wall, twiddling his fingers.

"Well, I won't be needing your opinion, now will I? I intend to do **exactly **what I will do to get her to stay with me. Forever. Now you, little boy, should go back to your home and do something helpful and productive for your family. Goodbye!" Wonka said, with that odd smile, and those eyes that could burn a hole in the wall. Charlie took this advice, and ran back to his home, which was centered in the middle of the chocolate room. "Such a sweet little boy. How ever did I happen upon him? Heheheheheh…." he said to himself.

Just then, Rose had arrived to his factory and was now standing outside the enormous set of iron gates. She slowly looked up at the size of the building and shuddered.

_What great things could **possibly**_ _be inside there? It must be fantastic if the whole world wanted to see it. And here I am, getting a personal invitation from the lad. Er, man. He can't be older than thirty something. What exactly does he want with…_ Rose's thoughts were cut off by the opening of the two iron gates.

For a moment, she stood back, almost afraid to walk forward. A voice in her head said "Go on, it's alright." She bit her lip. Another nervous habit of hers. Wrapping her grey cable knit sweater tighter around her chest, as if it was a security blanket, she walked toward the entrance, her legs shaking a little more with every step.

Rose didn't really have a clue why she was feeling so nervous and afraid. It was almost as if she could _feel_ some weird plot being formed.

_Oh, whoops…_she thought. She'd left her book of Shakespearian sonnets in the large side-pocket of her sweater.

"Why the slow saunter? Don't you have somewhere to be," a rather quirky voice said from very close behind her. She jumped a little. Turning around quickly, her eyes met a rather perky set of bright blue eyes. To her, they were the kind of eyes that showed every emotion a person couldn't display by their actions, or on their own face even. She didn't really know if she had those kind of eyes or not. She suspected she didn't. Without realizing, she had stared into them a little too long. They were just so pretty!

"Eh, I think you do. I mean, I invited you here. The least you could do was be on time! Well, there's no time to worry about that, now is there? There's so much I gotta show you!" the blue-eyed man said.

"But…" Rose said, being cut off by the all too impatient chocolatier. A gloved finger was pressed to her lips. "We have no time for buts, young lady." He said. _He's a rather strange man. What could possibly be the hurry? _Rose thought. She was a little too taken aback and shy to ask him any questions. Right now, anyway.

The two walked awkwardly hand-in-hand down the long hallway that led to the chocolate room. This was, in fact, the most important room of all, in Willy Wonka's eyes. They had not gotten but halfway down the hallway, when the lanky man stopped and smiled at her. She looked up at him and flashed him her metallic grin. When she'd realized he must have seen her obnoxious braces, she covered her mouth and blushed a bit. This made him giggle.

"You're rather short, aren't you?" he said. "Well, I can't exactly help it. It's how I was made." Rose said with a slight giggle, and another one of her very obvious blushes. "Sure you can help it. I wasn't made _this _way. I just am! Heheheheh." He said, which made her laugh a little. This man was amusing, although he was proving to be very strange too.

They reached the tiny door of the chocolate room. "That's a very small door…where does it lead to, and what?" Rose asked him. "Just wait and see." Wonka said, smiling at her.

The door proved to actually be a very large door, at that. What Rose saw before her was something she had probably only ever seen in her imagination, or in dreams. It was gorgeous. So many questions were running through her mind about this place! She was afraid to even step forward, it might disappear!

"Oh, it's not going to disappear." Willy Wonka inquired, almost as if he had read her very thoughts. "It's very real, actually. It produces this effect on pretty much anyone who's ever first seen it." He said. "W…wow," Rose said, completely in awe, "you made this yourself? All of it?" she said with a sort of childlike wonder.

"Oh, yes." He said, looking over at her. "Come with me. I want to show it all to you myself."

He once again took her by the hand and led her into the amazing room. It was almost like paradise. _What is it about this man? He seems like a little boy, yet so smart. He made…all of this? All of it…..it's so beautiful. It's like nothing I've ever even imagined. And I do have quite the imagination. What a strange man._

He kicked himself for not actually even trying to say much to her. He couldn't even explain everything to her, or give her a grand tour of the room like he had given the children and their parents. He couldn't understand why he was feeling a little nervous. Nobody had ever really made him _nervous _before. This is what happens to someone who spends their whole life without much human contact at all. Especially women.

He didn't know how to act around her. No, he was not going to screw this up. She _was_ going to fall in love with him, and she was darned well going to spend forever with him. That was for sure.

They had viewed most of the chocolate room in silence. Rose was feeling a little strange about this. _I thought he was going to give me a tour of this room. Its magnificent! But why isn't he saying anything? All he keeps saying is, "It is beautiful, isn't it? Yeah. It's very beautiful." I must bore him. _She sighed.

They climbed up a small hill that leaned over the chocolate river somewhat. Still, hand-in-hand. Not that this bothered either one of them, really. Rose thought it was actually kind of courteous. Willy had read somewhere that women liked that. It made them feel special. He kind of hoped it would work on her.

"Your dad…he…he was my dentist. Still is, actually. I see all the pictures of you up on his wall. All the articles. Why is your dad's house so far away from everything else? Do you ever visit him anymore?" Rose asked.

"All in good time." He said, kind of wincing. He gave her somewhat of an awkward smile.

"I want to ask you something." Rose said. "Okay. Anything. As long as it's not something really odd or really gross or whatever, because I'm not open for those kind of questions." Willy Wonka said.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's actually very simple really. Why did you bring me here?"

Willy Wonka was at a loss for words. "Because…because I can! That kind of a question is really not that important, don't ya think? You're here, that's all that matters. Millions of people would give up anything to see this! Be glad I chose you! There is much, much, much, much more I'd like to show you. Let's continue, shall we?"

Rose was a little bit dumbstruck. He hadn't exactly answered her question. In fact, he took the easy way out. It made her a little mad. He didn't even know her! She still had so many things to ask him. _All in good time is what he'll say. I might as well just hold it off until later…anyway, I would love to see the rest of his factory._ She thought.

"On with the tour?" he asked, but almost stated. Rose smiled at him, with a little less enthusiasm this time. Here she was, in the greatest factory in the world, with one of the most renowned confectionary geniuses, and she was feeling…worried? She kicked herself for that one.

She still wondered…why her?


	6. A library in the chocolate factory?

**Gosh, I really appreciate the reviews guys. I thought at first people would find it a little boring! You are all awesome! And to Priestess Of Anubis…I _LOVE_ POTO! I was almost hoping it would kind of give that Phantom-ish feel. Except Willy Wonka isn't mean. He's just a little bit odd. Ok, maybe a little scary too. But in an attractive way. Well, to those that actually liked POTO. But, on with the story eh?**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 6

The amazing, yet utterly confusing chocolatier escorted the sweet Rose to his glass elevator. "It has so many buttons!" Rose exclaimed. "Where do they all lead to?" she turned to ask the man in the purple suit. "Everywhere in the factory. Anywhere you wanna go! Just push a button. Any one of 'em, go on!" he said.

Rose looked around at all the buttons. There were so many rooms! She glanced at the names, and saw one that really caught her eye. _Library._ That was one of the many places in the whole world that she most enjoyed to go. She pushed it, and they whizzed off. Rose couldn't really tell in what direction they were going, because she had been violently thrown up against the wall of the elevator.

"Heheheheh. You're gonna have to get used to that." he said, almost smirking at her. She frowned a little. "And how do you just stand there as if nothing happened?" Rose questioned him, looking up at him. "Do you really want to know how many times a day I ride this thing?" he asked her, "Well…" "Good. Because I don't have a clue! Hehehehehe." He said, rather amused at himself. Rose, however, wasn't too highly amused. A little bit sore from how hard she'd been thrown up against the wall, actually.

Their ride had finally come to an end as they reached the library. "This room is one of my favorites. You won't believe it when you see it!" Wonka said as they stepped out of the elevator and into the great room he called the library. Rose was once again in awe.

"This is the place I come to when I need some ideas. Or when I just feel like reading, heh. You find the darndest stuff in books, you know?" He said.

"Yeah…yeah I'd know. I've read a lot of books before. I have never seen a library like this." Rose said, taking in everything around her.

The room was unlike any other room. It was made of entirely black and white marble, and was circular in shape. The ceiling was extremely high, and shelves of books completely covered the walls.

"This place is so unlike any other place I've ever been to. The most wonderful library I've ever seen." Rose said, still in awe of the place.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" Willy Wonka said, a slight wavering in his voice. Rose walked forward toward a wall of books. She ran her hands over the books. This was a dream, really. It had to be!

"There's something special about this room, too. You don't have to go looking through every one of these books to find something. Come here, lemme show ya something!" Willy Wonka said, motioning the girl toward him.

He was standing at a big, clear computer-like monitor. It was made of glass, and the screen said, "Please speak your selection"

"All you have to do is say the name of whatever book you want, and then that machine hand over there just grabs it for you! Go ahead, try it! It really works!" He said enthusiastically.

Rose had to think a minute. She asked it to get one of her all-time favorite books, a book of her Shakespearian sonnets. A huge mechanical hand quickly reached out toward one of the shelves, pulled out her book, and brought it back. This made her smile.

Willy Wonka snatched at the book before she could get it out of the hand herself. "Oh! Isn't this the guy who writes the sappy poems and stories?" he said, childishly.

"Well, for one thing, they aren't _sappy. _They're beautiful. He didn't really write stories, he wrote plays. Plays that you would put on at a theater. They are world renowned!" Rose said, smiling at something off in the distance.

"For your information, young lady, I don't sit around and read every day. What is the point in that? I…I'm world renowned too, ya know." Wonka said, sticking his nose up in the air, which is something he didn't do too often unless he was just trying to be obnoxious because he could.

"The point in _that," _ Rose said, following him as he walked in some random direction not really leading anywhere, "is to imagine what could be, and even learn things you didn't already know. When I read, it's like I can get away from this world, you know? Like leave all the worries of everyday life behind, and enter a world that's created from imagination. I'm sure, of course you know all about that." She said, knowing she'd won.

Wonka just stood there with a defeated look on his face, facing away from her. He'd actually found someone who knew how to use her imagination. But he wouldn't let her know she'd won. "Maybe, maybe I do." Wonka said, looking at her in the eyes, smiling that devious smile of his. "I happen to have a very vivid imagination too," he said, stepping toward her, leaving that devious smile on his face, "and I know exactly how to use it."

Rose flushed a little, and looked down at her feet. _If he didn't like reading or anything, then why did he make this room? Of what importance would it be to him? _She thought.

Wonka was a little taken aback by this young girl. She was apparently a very smart person. Albeit imaginative. He hadn't really gotten a proper chance to look her over. He liked her hair a lot. He'd never seen hair so soft looking, curly and shiny. He'd seen a lot of things in his lifetime, too.

And wow! She had very blue eyes. Why, they could stare a hole through you. Which was kind of funny, he thought, because she had never really looked him straight in the eyes much, except for the time she first saw him at the ice cream parlor.

He thought she was kind of…weird, though. He was starting to like her, even if he hadn't been around her that long. Something about being near her, just seemed…nice.

Rose, on the other hand, was thinking a little bit different. She thought he was a nice enough sort, but he was also somewhat obnoxious…maybe even a little childlike! He was smart, though. That was one thing she could tell.

Something about him sort of…intimidated her. She couldn't tell yet whether it was a good intimidation or not. He sort of even scared her, a little. The strange things he'd say. I guess it would take some getting used to him…for however long he was planning on letting her stay.

"Mr. Wonka…" Rose said, a little bit cautiously.

"Hrmm?" He said, as they both boarded the glass elevator once again.

"I was just wondering…why would you have a library in your chocolate factory? I thought you didn't like books. You made it sound like it was…a waste of time." she said.

"When did I say that? I love books!" Wonka said with a cheery smile on his face.

_This is going to be a long day…._ She thought.


	7. Eyes and Unconciousness

**Sorry about the lack of update! I've been really busy with band camp and summer homework, stuff like that. Here's chapter seven! Hope you like!**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 7

It had, indeed, been quite a long day for Rose. Mr. Wonka and she had been whizzing throughout the factory for what seemed like hours now. She felt like she'd seen everything. Which, in fact, she had! He had shown her almost all of his factory. They were standing there in the glass elevator together, waiting for it to arrive wherever else Willy was taking her.

She glanced over at him a few times. He was off in a trance of some sort, which he had been doing all day. Sometimes his trance-like gaze would be on her. Right now, he was just staring off into the distance, humming some tune. For some reason, she wished he was staring at her. She didn't know why, exactly.

It was his eyes, that's what it was. Every time she looked into them, or saw them, she could tell exactly what he was feeling. More times than most, she couldn't. To her, they conveyed every emotion that he couldn't show with any other part of his body. Which was odd, but in a way fascinating.

She'd spent a whole day with him, or what seemed like a whole day, and she caught herself glancing into those eyes more than once. Though, she didn't really know what to think of him exactly. He was strange, that was for sure. He seemed so intelligent though, despite his childishness. She couldn't say she'd grown fond of him in the last few hours, but nonetheless comfortable around him. Something about him was sweet and simple. Most of him, she couldn't put her finger on. She'd enjoyed her time with him, and she hoped she'd see him again after she left today. She _was_ leaving, right?

They'd finally made it to their destination; a long hallway with a single wooden door at the end of it. Without saying a word, he took her hand and lead her out of the elevator, and down the never-ending hallway.

"I do hope you've enjoyed your time today. I intended on making you feel welcome here. Did you like it?" Willy said, enthusiastically.

"Yes, I did," Rose said, fixing her glasses on her nose. Willy liked that. He thought it was…cute, in some way. "But I have to ask you, what room is this down here?" She said, pointing to the wooden door, her left hand still in his.

"Yours."

"Wh…huh?"

"Y…yeah. Yours."

"But why…"

"All in good time." he said, with an almost devious smile. This puzzled Rose a bit. Why in heaven was he giving her a room? Was she just staying here for one night, or…

Willy unlocked the door with one of his many keys. It opened up to a huge bedroom with walls painted the color of his eyes. Rose cracked a smile when she noticed that. There in the corner of the room was a enormous bed, one that made Rose just want to jump onto it and fall asleep. There was a wardrobe too, and she gasped at this.

Surely if he had meant her to only stay _one _day, she wouldn't have needed a wardrobe would she? She nearly fainted. 1,000 thoughts were swimming around in her head, and the overwhelming smell of chocolate was getting to her. Now she _did_ faint. Except, she fell backward. Onto Mr. Wonka. He really had never dealt with people fainting before, so he fell along with her.

He froze there, on the floor, for a moment. An unconscious girl was laying on him, her head resting on his tummy. It kind of tickled him. Not even bothering to move from the floor, he took of one of his gloves and ran his hand through her hair softly. _Wow, that's soft. And curly too!_ He thought. He slowly sat up, her head falling into his lap. He flinched. That long, curly brown hair hanging all over his legs. _She has so much of it, what does she do with it every day? _He pondered. He saw a silver bracelet dangling off her slender wrist. A silver heart dangled from the chain. R-O-S-E was scratched into the heart. _Rose? Maybe that's her name. I never asked her. I never ask anyone what their name is._

_Well I can't just leave her here in my lap. _He thought to himself. He'd never picked up a girl before, but this was easier than he thought. She was thin, and had a small frame. _She feels nice to hold. _Willy thought. He'd never actually come in physical contact with a girl, except for his mom. That was a long time ago, anyway. He hardly remembered his mom. He layed Rose on her bed, pulled the blanket out from beneath her legs, and pulled them overtop of her. _She's cute when she's asleep. Looks like a little rag doll. Hehehe. _

Wonka pulled up a chair next to her bed. He hadn't even bothered to go to sleep. He stayed by her side all night long, just watching her. He didn't really understand her. She seemed so intelligent, but he saw this air of sweetness and childishness that made him smile. All the while they'd been roaming the factory, he glanced at her so many times. She always had an awestruck look on her face. It kind of reminded him of Charlie, but not in the same sense. He thought of Charlie as his son, and Rose…well, he didn't really know what he thought about her yet. He was a little dumbstruck.

There was one thing Willy Wonka _did _know, and that was that she was staying there with him in his factory. Forever. He just still needed time to figure her out. To know stuff about her. To make her _love _him. It wouldn't be too hard. Would it? He felt himself slowly giving way to sleep, and closed his eyes. He dreamed about her that night.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter! I'll be writing more in the next few days. Keep the comments coming, I really enjoy them:D**


	8. The Buckets and an awkward goodnight

**Uhm…I don't have anything important to say, so here's chapter 8!**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 8

Rose was a little bewildered when she woke up from her deep sleep. The bed she was in was not her own. She glanced down at her wristwatch, which she couldn't see very well in the dark, let alone without her glasses on. She hadn't remembered taking them off, but they were lying on a small table beside the bed. She put them on, then looked down at her watch again, squinting through the darkness of the room. 3:14. She groaned softly, then buried herself in the covers again.

The thought once again occurred to her that she was most definitely _not_ in her own bed. Her own bed was much more uncomfortable. This bed was…extremely soft. And warm, too. She decided against falling back to sleep, and hobbled out of bed. She was still wearing her own clothes. The ones she was wearing yesterday.

Yesterday! The day Willy Wonka had shown her around his factory. Was she dreaming, or did that really happen? She didn't know exactly, but then she glanced back at the bed she was previously asleep in. There was a big "W" on the headboard. Apparently she was still at his factory.

Rose walked slowly and sleepily to the door. She opened it just a crack, almost afraid that some monster would pop out. Or maybe even Willy Wonka. She had some rather scary dreams about him that night. One of which involved him chaining her to a wall and telling her that he would keep her here forever. She shook her head.

The hallway in which she stepped out into was very dark. She was and had always been afraid of the dark. In fact, she was afraid of a lot of things. When she was little, kids used to tease her about being a "scaredy-cat" or "wimp". Even Wonka giggled at her for jumping whenever he'd appear behind her or in front of her out of nowhere. But even he was still a child, in some ways.

Rose had walked halfway down the long hallway and had almost reached the elevator when she saw a door she had not seen when they came here yesterday. It was a door just like hers, except it was painted purple, and was at the other end of the hallway, parallel to hers. She decided she'd open it, just for fun. Just for an adventure. Besides, what were the odds that _he'd _actually catch her? This was one room he had not shown to her.

She was standing a foot away from the door now. A rush of adrenaline went through her. _What if this was some room he didn't want me to see? Maybe I should just turn around and walk back to my room. I'm sure it wouldn't do any harm if I just took a…_

Rose was cut short by a voice behind her that made her jump at least a foot off the ground. "Do you realize it's the middle of the night? Or middle of the morning, whichever way you wanna look at it. Heheheheheh."

She spun around to meet the candy man himself, standing less than a few inches away from her own face. A rush of blood went to her head. "Oh, oh…I I'm sorry, I'll just go back to my r…"

Rose was cut short again, this time by his gloved finger coming to her mouth. "Well since you're so _ooooobviously _interested in what's behind that door…it's my room. Don't ever open that door, kay? Okay. Goodnight!" He said, smiling as wide as he would if it were actually the middle of the day. She nodded, looking down at her feet. Rose shuffled back to the bedroom he'd given her, closed the door, locked it, and jumped back in her bed.

She hoped he didn't see her face get all red. She also hoped he couldn't tell how much he scared her. It wasn't exactly that he was scary…it was that he seemed to know everything she was thinking, feeling, and that he _knew _he scared her a little. Rose threw the covers over her head and tried as hard as she could to fall asleep again.

Willy came in her room at about eight that morning. He sat down in the same chair he had put there by her bed the night before. He liked looking at her, asleep like that. It sent strange, warm shivers up his back. He thought he smelled something coming from where she was laying, something subtle and sweet. He leaned in closer to her neck and inhaled. What was that? It smelled like a flower, but he didn't know what kind. It was a nice smell, though. It didn't seem like she'd sprayed it on, either. _Maybe she was born smelling like that…_ He wondered.

When Rose woke up, she didn't expect to see Willy Wonka at least two inches from her face. She gasped, which made him jump. He sat there, dumbfounded. _Her eyes are pretty in the morning…_ Wonka thought.

"H…how long have you been…sitting there?" Rose asked, a little startled.

"Oh, long enough. You take _forever _to get up. I myself have been up all night!" He said, though he wouldn't disclose _why _exactly he'd been up all night.

"Oh…well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get up and get dressed." She said, forgetting that she was still in her own clothes.

"Okie dokie. Your stuff is over there, in that wardrobe." Willy said, pointing to the enormous wardrobe at the other side of the room.

"Wait, do you mean…" Rose said, getting up out of bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and hesitantly opened it. Inside were all her clothes. Every one of them. She opened up the drawers, and blushed a little, shutting them quickly. She was a little flustered, maybe even a little mad.

"You mean to say that you brought all my clothes here to this room? All my clothes from my house?" Rose said, angered.

"Uhhh, **no**. The oompa loompas got them. Your house key had fallen onto the floor the other day, so I told them to take that and go get all your clothes and bring them here! That way you don't have to go back home and get them all! Heheheh!" Wonka said.

Rose was in a tizzy. She paced back and forth, back and forth. This got her some odd looks from Willy, but he didn't say anything. Just smiled at her. She now realized what was going on, and it scared her a little bit, but she decided she wouldn't tell Willy what she thought she knew. Instead, she stopped, took a deep breath, and fixed the glasses on her nose.

"Heheheh."

"What?"

"You keep doing that…that…fixing your glasses thing. It's kinda funny." Willy Wonka said.

"I guess it's just…a nervous habit…heh." Rose stuttered.

"I like it."

"Everybody else thinks I look stupid when I do it…"

_I don't. I think you look cute doing it. In fact, I think you look cute doing…everything. And you smell good. And you have soft hair! And you look cute when you're angry. Like you did two seconds ago. And I have no idea what I'm thinking, but this is all very, very new to me. And kinda…weird. _

"Are you uhhh…okay?" Rose said, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was…having a…well, I was just thinking to myself." Willy said, still off in daydream-land.

"Is everything okay in here?" said Charlie, who had just walked into the room.

"Heeey! You know you're never allowed down this hallway unless something seriously bad is going wrong!" Wonka said. Which didn't really apply in most cases. He'd let Charlie come down to his room when he'd had nightmares, which somehow always seemed to calm Charlie down. He was a funny little boy, that Charlie.

"Oh! Hello. You're the girl we saw the other day! Nice to see you again." Charlie said, nodding.

"And the same to you, Charlie." Rose said. He was a sweet boy, she thought.

"Okay, okay, enough with the formalites, niceties, and so on. I have things to do. You take her to your house, kay? I have…things to do. Bye now!" Willy said, as he dashed out of the room.

Both Charlie and Rose were a little confused by the candy man's quick retreat. They both shrugged it off, though. Charlie turned to Rose. "Would you like to meet my family?" He asked in his all-too-adorable voice. Rose nodded, and they headed off to the glass elevator, which Charlie had become extremely familiar with.

"How do you like living here now?" Rose asked the young boy.

"It's great, really. Mr. Wonka and I get along well. I am to take over the factory…when he's…finished doing his job." Charlie said, looking at his shoes.

"So I've heard. He seems to be very fond of you." Rose said.

"Yes, he's a great guy. I must warn you, though…be careful around him. Sometimes the chocolate…gets to him. You know? I uh…don't really know how to explain it. But he starts acting a little weird. When I say that, I mean…a little more askew than normal. If you could actually call him…well…normal. He gets these…ideas. Or at least, he did the other day. I should probably just keep my mouth shut. Here we are…" Charlie said, thinking he'd already said too much.

The two stepped out of the great glass elevator, and onto the bright green edible grass. _I could never get my lawn this shade…_ Rose thought. Charlie escorted her up to his slanted little shack. Rose liked the way the house looked on the outside, it seemed like something she would've dreamt up for one of her stories. Though she never let anyone know, Rose liked to write as well as read. She had quite a vivid imagination.

Charlie didn't hesitate to open the door. He was greeted with the usual hugs and kisses from his mum. Charlie's mother's gaze then landed upon Rose. She smiled and welcomed her in.

"So this is the girl Mr. Wonka invited to his factory. We have yet to figure out why exactly he's brought you here, but Mr. Wonka has only ever had good intentions in anything he's ever done in his life. Don't worry." Charlie's mother said with a grin.

"What kind of skinny obscenity have you brought into this house now, Charlie?" Grandpa George said, looking at Rose with what seemed to be disgust. Rose laughed.

"Be nice, grandpa. This is her…you know. The one he's brought here." Charlie said.

"I see. Well then, you'd better watch out for yourself. He's a kook. The biggest loony I've ever met in my entire existence." Grandpa George said, scowling. Grandma Georgina just smiled her ever present smile, while Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine were fast asleep. This was a sight that amused Rose. Four old people obviously living in a huge bed. It reminded her of her own grandparents, always sitting around the house.

"I think he's rather intelligent. A little funny, yes, but very smart! He makes me laugh, and sometimes he scares me. I don't know what exactly I think about him." Rose said, replying to Grandpa George.

"Well you'll find out soon enough that all he is is a tall, skinny lunatic. You'll find out soon enough." The older man said, shaking his head.

Rose didn't know what to think of this. The subtle warning from Charlie. Charlie's grandpa telling her how crazy Mr. Wonka was. She wasn't quite sure of Willy's intentions, but then she thought back to what Mrs. Bucket had said: _" We have yet to figure out why exactly he's brought you here, but Mr. Wonka has only ever had good intentions in anything he's ever done in his life."_

She had to think on these things awhile. And why exactly he'd brought all of her clothes here, to his factory. Maybe he had planned on her…living here with him. But…why? And why _her?_

_"All in good time." _ He had said to her.

Rose had stayed with the Buckets for dinner that night, and that night the table was full of talk about Mr. Wonka. They were all telling her things about him. _They all seem to be rather fond of him…he must treat them well here. What _would _it be like to live here? In his factory? _She pondered this for a very long time.

When dinner was over, she said good-bye to Charlie's family. They were all very warm and friendly to her. _No wonder Charlie turned out to be such a great kid!_ Charlie lead her outside. The chocolate room was very dim, so he thought it would be helpful if he lead her to the elevator.

"About what Grandpa George said…Mr. Wonka isn't a _lunatic. _He likes to over exaggerate. Like I said before though, be careful. He's not a bad guy at all, he's just…not used to being around…women. Girls. I don't think he knows much about them, actually. He grew up with just his dad…his mum died before he was even born." Charlie said, fidgeting with his sweater.

"I know, his dad was my dentist when I was little…and still is. If you couldn't already tell. Heheh." Rose said, showing her braces off with a smile.

"He's…not very fond of his dad. He ran away when he was little. To become what he is now, that is." Charlie said, pushing a button to open the glass elevator.

"You seem to know a lot about Mr. Wonka. Do you two talk a lot?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. A lot. I guess you could say he's my best friend. My only friend, besides my family that is." he said, as they whizzed off to Rose's room.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose said, biting her lip. Another one of her many nervous habits.

"Anything!" Charlie said, enthusiastically.

"Do you…have any idea why he…brought me here in the first place?" Rose asked.

"That's something that I think you'll have to find out for yourself." Charlie said, smiling his adorable smile.

"Hmm…" Rose mumbled, looking at the different colors that flashed below her.

That entire day, Willy Wonka was in his enormous library trying to figure out what kind of a scent that was that he smelled Rose. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though, because in between his research his thoughts often lingered back to the softness of her hair all across his lap, and those brown eyes of hers in the morning light. He couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling.

Finally, later that night while he was thumbing through a book of flowers, his eyes fell on one page in particular. On it in big, bold letters was "ROSE" and had a picture of a beautiful red flower. This in fact was one of those books that had the scent of the particular flower on that page. It smelled exactly like her. He had an idea to make a perfume that smelled just like her…

That same night, he had over 200,000 roses delivered to his factory.

Rose said goodnight to Charlie as she arrived in the hallway where her room was, and tiptoed softly down to her room. A million different questions were swimming through her head, and all about him. She decided she wouldn't worry about it all too much that night.

Before she got to her room, she turned around to look at his bedroom door. She wondered if he were in there right now, or still milling about in his factory. _Maybe I should go tell him goodnight…that is, if he's even in there…_

She walked carefully and softly to his room, she wanted to avoid walking loudly in case he happened to be asleep. When she approached his door, she didn't even have to knock.

"Yeeees?" A voice from inside the room said.

Rose shook a little bit. How did he know she was standing right outside his door? She took a quick look around. No security cameras. Nothing.

"Well uh…I just was um, on my way to the…my room, and I just uh, wanted to say…"

The door opened to a hatless Mr. Wonka who gave her a strange look. She couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. She thought she saw a small one painted across his gaunt face. She smiled up at him.

"Goodnight." Rose said, shaking just as much.

"G'night…" He said, still staring into those eyes of hers. He wanted so bad just to reach out and touch her hair again. Touch her face. He was very fond of this girl…she seemed so kind. She had a vivid imagination…like him. Except, not to the extreme of his. He still felt drawn to her by some unnatural force. He didn't really understand why…he felt as if there was this desire in him threatening to burst, and when it did, he wouldn't be able to control it. _What is _wrong _with me? _For some reason she looked so…tasty right now. That chocolate was seriously getting to him.

Rose looked down at his chest, his taut muscles showing through the black shirt he was wearing beneath his coat. Her eyes traveled down the seams of his coat, and down to his very boots. Even without those boots he wore, he'd still tower above her. She was short, but still very thin. It was a genetic trait she sometimes wished she didn't have. The kids in school always thought she looked nerdy, being so thin and wearing those glasses. She sometimes wished someone would look beyond her appearances. And beyond her timidity and awkwardness. Some people didn't understand her. Didn't understand why she was so lost in her thoughts all of the time, so wrapped up in imaginary worlds she created herself. _Maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way I do. Misunderstood. That's something we'd be able to share with each other._

They both realized they had been standing there for far too long. Until their eyes met again. Willy saw a sort of laughter in Rose's eyes, something you'd see in a child's eyes. He also saw something more. Something that twinkled from deep within them. Rose thought the same of his.

"Well, goodnight. Rose." He said, astonished that he actually had called her by her name.

"Goodnight!" She said, smiling at him. She turned around and headed to the bedroom he had given her.

Almost instantly, as they both hit their beds, they felt something…odd. Something different, and…weird! Something neither of them had ever felt before. They both sort of brushed it off, and let sleep envelope them.

**So…how did you like that chapter? Please let me know, I love feedback! I've had a lot of time to write lately. I think this story is taking a mind of its own…heheheh. Wonder what will happen to Rose next?**


	9. The angel of music sing songs in my head

**Here's chapter nine! Hope you guys enjoy! Keep those reviews coming:-P**

A Rose By Any Other Name Chapter 9

Willy absolutely could not sleep that night. He tossed and turned, and sometimes almost fell out of his bed. He had no idea what was going on inside of him, it was all these weird mixed feelings moving around all at once. He decided he'd just sit up in bed and read.

Reading was something he never really liked to do, that is, before he brought Rose here. The day he'd had the oompa loompas go to Rose's and get her clothes, one of them brought something that she valued most. Her Shakespeare book. They brought it immediately to him, and since then he had been fascinated with it. It was worn and old, it looked like she'd had it for a very long time. _She was right…_ he thought. _This guy really can write._

He'd found a chapter that had some of Shakespeare's most famous quotes from his plays. One of which appealed to him most was this:

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet." - Juliet

He read the passage over, and over, and over again. Juliet was right, whoever she was. He thought of the way she smelled when he leaned over her. He felt as if someone was slowly pouring hot, melted chocolate all over his heart. He felt that way when she spoke, too. Was this the beginning of the…L word?

Wonka had to get out of bed. He walked up and down the hallway, back and forth it's expansion. He just could not go to sleep! He didn't even feel tired. He just…didn't know exactly what to do with himself. Little did he know, Rose was awake too. She was passing the time in a much…different way. She liked to sing when she couldn't sleep. It usually made her sleepy. Or when someone else sang to her.

Willy thought he heard her voice coming from her room. She wasn't talking, though. She was singing something, very quietly. He tiptoed over to her door, and put his ear against it.

_"Here in this room_

_He calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius…"_

He wanted to hear more, but now she was just humming. What was that she was singing? He didn't honestly care, because all he heard was her lovely singing voice.

He didn't know how long he stood there at her door, just listening to her soft breathing. She had apparently fallen asleep. Willy had quite keen hearing, and he used it to his advantage. He shook his head, then sauntered off to his room, where he finally fell asleep, Rose's voice echoing in his mind.

Rose thought she had heard him that night, pacing up and down the hallway, and wondered what was bothering him. She decided she'd wait till the morning to ask him.


End file.
